Thrift Shop vs. Suit
Todd plays "Suit & Tie" on his piano. JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE ft. JAY-Z - SUIT & TIE He quickly transitions into... AND "Thrift Shop" MACKLEMORE & RYAN LEWIS ft. WANZ - THRIFT SHOP A pop song(s) review Todd: la Timbaland You ready, JT? :Video for Justin Timberlake - "My Love (Ft T.I.) " :Justin: Ain't another woman that can take your spot my love (so don't give away) Todd (VO): It's been seven long years since Justin Timberlake dropped his second solo album, the one that cemented JT as the thoroughly respectable pop star instead of the squeaky-voiced punk and boy-band member. One would think that after that success, Justin would be eager to follow it up, but he apparently was so sick of record industry bullshit that he spent the intervening years doing basically anything else. [Clips from ''Access Hollywood]'' Hanging around Hollywood, (The Golden Rule)" by... goofing off with The Lonely Island, - "Dead and Gone" making a few brief guest appearances on other people's songs, with Cameron Diaz dating a succession of hot actresses, [''Friends with Benefits]'' being a curiously unappealing leading man, article: "Justin Timberlake on his music career: 'I don't have a single song ready to go.'" and otherwise generally not making another record. Todd: Now you'd think that after such a long absence, music would've passed him by. :Images of Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, Drake, and Adele Todd: After all, so many of the current pop stars of today weren't even around when Justin Timberlake dropped that last album. of Maroon 5 - "[[Moves Like Jagger]"...] But as Adam Levine and "Boyfriend" by... Justin Bieber have proved, there is still a large market for people trying to be Justin Timberlake. :Justin Bieber: If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go :I can take you places you ain't never been before Todd (VO): Aw, that's...that's just precious. So... Todd: ...when the time was right for Justin to bring "SexyBack" back... :Video for "Suit & Tie" :Justin: I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking Todd (VO): And with gigantic fanfare, Justin Timberlake did just that. :Justin: As long as I got my suit and tie Todd (VO): His big comeback single, "Suit & Tie", was everything it needed to be—gigantic sounding, consummately cool, the ultimate in style and grace and pop-star panache. It is to Justin what clip of... "Vogue" was to Madonna — a spectacular black-and-white showcase for a dominant superstar designed to place him in the pantheon of pop culture icons. Todd: One little problem though. :Video for "Thrift Shop" :Wanz: I'm gonna pop some tags :Only got twenty dollars in my pocket :I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up :This is fucking awesome Todd (VO): A new challenger appears. Enter Macklemore, an upstart white rapper, well-known in his hometown of Seattle, but fairly unknown elsewhere until this year, when he took the world by storm without even a major label record deal to his name. Todd: Seriously, an independent artist topping the charts, going platinum, making bank like this? Todd (VO): Macklemore is basically the article about... Fifty Shades of Grey of music, in that respect. (NO) And absolutely no others. Despite Justin's massive marketing push, "Suit & Tie" has been completely and thoroughly chart-blocked by Macklemore and his breakthrough hit, "Thrift Shop". Also by of one of those YouTube videos for... the "Harlem Shake", but I'd...I'd really rather not dignify that one. Todd: Now keep in mind, "Suit & Tie"... Todd (VO): ...isn't doing badly. It's doing pretty well, reaching as high as #3, and it's still hanging in there. Now normally a Top 5 hit would be enough success for even the biggest stars, but "Suit & Tie" is different because it implicitly presents itself as the absolute pinnacle of glam and cool. Todd: This is a song that demands to be #1, and here comes... Todd (VO): ...this pug-faced nobody stealing his mojo by rapping about wearing of clown used clown outfits or something. Todd: It's like those SNL skits where Justin is [clip from ''Saturday Night Live with Justin dressed in beer bottle costume]'' taking some other business's customers, except Macklemore is Justin in this case and he's like, Justin "take it on down to Thrift-Shopville!" And though they wouldn't seem related at first,... :Videos shown side-by-side Todd (VO): ...to me, the two songs kind of demand to be compared because on one hand, they're both about eye-catching style, but otherwise they're presenting two very different visions. :Justin: All pressed up in black and white Todd (VO): JT rocks a suit and tie, which, in this case, symbolizes elegance and class, whereas Macklemore gets his duds from the thrift shop, which, for him, represents individuality and freedom and...smart, economical consumer decision-making. :Macklemore: But shit, it was 99 cents! Todd (VO): I eagerly await this song about how awesome coupon clipping is. Todd: And since I always take every single one of my cues from what's popular at any given moment, I think I'm gonna have to start copying one of their fashion senses. I, of course, have my own personal eclectic sense of fashion that I'm very proud of. Todd's hand going through his rack Todd: Okay, this is my normal gray hoodie that's just for regular, you know, out on the town. Okay, this is my filmed gray hoodie, which...it looks better on camera. And my logo gray hoodie for when I'm at pans down to show "Todd in the Shadows" written on hoodie promotional events and such. Uh...my cold weather gray hoodie; uh, I wear the other ones on hot days. Gray un-hoodie for when I wanna mix it up. Ooh, and a black hoodie, for when I'm feeling really edgy. Back at piano Todd: But I guess it wouldn't kill me to freshen up my style a bit. If I'm gonna do that, though, which way should I take it. :Justin: Let me show you a few things Todd (VO): He's selling a better image. :Macklemore: Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in :But me and grungy fuckin it man Todd: Well, I'm torn. Todd (VO): Oh, Justin, you're so suave and classy. Oh, Macklemore, you're so new and hip. Todd: This is tough. :Side-by-side Todd (VO): Okay, now obviously if I'm going to choose a style to emulate, it's gotta be one that I can afford. Todd: Quite frankly, if you got one guy bragging about how super-expensive and fancy his clothes are...on its own, that's just gonna rub me the wrong way, like...who does this jerk think he is? :Wanz: I'm gonna pop some tags :Only got twenty dollars in my pocket Todd (VO): mocking Ooh, look at me, I'm Mr. Fancy Pants, I carry actual money, I buy my clothes instead of finding them abandoned on the side of the road. Pfft. Quit bragging, dude. Todd: That's to say nothing of Justin's. Yeah, maybe I should just throw that criterion out. Well, I guess we could rate them on who makes the best first impression. Okay, Justin, what do you have to say for yourself? :"Suit & Tie" starts :Justin: Ooh :I be on my... Todd (VO): Okay, looks like we're starting with a slow buildup. And,, uh... Todd: Wait, what is he saying? :Justin: I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit tie Todd (VO): I cannot be hearing that right. "Shit tie, shit tie." :Justin: I be on my suit and tie, shit tie, shit Todd (VO): Hey, maybe I can have Justin's style after all. Todd: I got a few ties featuring Garfield, Shrek, the Three Stooges, and guitars shit ties. Yeah. Am I really that hard to buy birthday presents for? Pfft. Thanks, everybody. And Macklemore, what's your first line in your song? :Macklemore: Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!" Todd: pause I can't argue with that. Point, Macklemore. Todd (VO): I'm not sure I can pull that off. But Justin's whole song is operating on a very high level of flashy "look at me" coolness. Like, he's out dancing with his girl, attracting attention, throwing compliments, like...look how suave he is. :Justin: Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching, ha :Cause if they study close, real close :They might learn something Todd: Nice. :Justin: And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it Todd: I like to believe that he did one of these, finger at tongue and out "ssss!" and actually pulled it off because he's Justin Timberlake. :Justin: Stop, let me get a good look at it :Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty Record scratches to a halt Todd: Did...was he talking about her ass? :Justin: So thick Todd (VO): Okay, now, first he called it thick, which is already walking right up to the line. And then you say she's a fatty? No, no, not even that. It was, "I know why they call it a fatty," so everybody's talking about it. Todd: Yeah, I don't think even Justin can pull that off. Okay, I think Macklemore might actually be outclassing him here with, uh...how's it go again? :Macklemore: Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!" Todd: beat Do they call that a fatty? :Wanz: I'm gonna pop some tags Todd (VO): Okay, what about the beat? Well, I'd like to say that "Thrift Shop" isn't just a tribute to buying cheap threads, it's...it's also just a fun, cool song to listen to. :Wanz: I'm gonna pop some tags Todd (VO): That swunking sax and that killer hook. "Thrift Shop" is actually a pretty decent dance song on its own. I'm not sure it's better than Justin's, though, which is all blissed-out retro cool. Timberlake is practically an elder statesman of music at this point, and is making efforts to sound like it, beginning his inevitable transformation into of... Michael Buble. He hasn't hit that quite yet, but he's working with a whole lot of old school here. Like, the video is scotch and cigars, Rat Pack, the song is part swing, part 70s, and a chop-and-suey intro straight from 2006. In fact, I think Justin might be doing more retro shopping than Macklemore here. The best comparison I can think of is of "Step in the Name of Love" by... R. Kelly, who at his peak, treaded that same line between modern and classic smoothness. Todd: Of course, Macklemore also invokes R. Kelly. :Macklemore: Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me :Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets :Whisper Piiisssssss Todd: Okay, point, Justin. Todd (VO): Apparently, in the thrift shop, you can also buy retro, vintage R. Kelly jokes from 2003. Todd: I...I think that's my problem with "Thrift Shop". I have no idea how seriously I'm supposed to take it. Todd (VO): "Thrift Shop" is a silly song, maybe too silly. It's the kind of first hit that usually dooms artists to one-hit-wonderdom. Although Macklemore already has a of "[[The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2013##7|Can't Hold Us]"] second hit, thus saving me the opportunity to wrongly predict that he won't. Todd: Whew. Todd (VO): Like, on one hand, having your own fashion sense is cool, and half the time, he makes what he's wearing actually sound awesome. But... Todd: ...on the other... :Macklemore: I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker :The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker Todd: No matter how I stretch my mind, I can't make footie pajamas sound like something I'd wanna wear. And, uh... :Macklemore: They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard Todd: Why? Todd (VO): What are gonna do with it? Club someone over the head with it so you can steal their working keyboard? :Macklemore: I bought a skeet blanket Todd: A sk... of Urban Dictionary definition: "a blanket that a male uses to jack off into." Why do you need a blanket for...no, actually, do not clarify that, please. Todd (VO): The other problem is that there's only so much you can say about shopping for used clothes. :Macklemore: I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style, :No for real Todd: Right, there is that. :Macklemore: Thank your granddad for donating that plaid Todd: Right, you could say it again. :Wanz: I'll wear your granddad's clothes Todd: A few more times. :Wanz: I'll wear your granddad's clothes :Macklemore: Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy :I'll take those Todd: Maybe one more, pretty sure. :Brooklyn Grinnell: Is that your grandma's coat? Todd: Come on, you can do better than that, Macklemore. Todd (VO): Honestly, the more I listen to this, the more I prefer the other guy. Like, you only have this guy Wanz, he's got a cool voice. But as far as guests go, Justin's got Jay-Z, who, at this point, has reached Snoop Dogg's level of "the less I try, the cooler I get." :Justin: Hey :Get out your seat, Hov Todd: Justin, no matter how famous you get, you don't tell Jay-Z to stand up. Todd (VO): Jay-Z will stay in his seat until he's good and ready to stand. :Jay-Z: This is truffle season :Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason Todd: Yes, Jay-Z has officially become Jack Donaghy. :Clip from ''30 Rock :Liz: Why are you wearing a tux?! :Jack: It's after 6:00. What am I, a farmer? :Jay-Z: Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you :Tell your father we go farther as a couple :They ain't lose a daughter, got a son :I show you how to do this, huh, uhh! Todd (VO): So cool. Well, shit, Macklemore. I guess I'm on the side of Justin on this one. Todd: I mean, I like ya, but you just got too many dumb jokes on your side of it. I mean, do you actually have anything to say that would earn my respect? :Macklemore: They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight." :I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt." :Limited edition, let's do some simple addition :Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit!) :I call that - Todd: pause Sir, you have my undying loyalty. :Macklemore: I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit!) :I call that getting tricked by a business Todd: You're totally right. It is stupid to spend that much on clothes! Yes, being a slave to trends is completely lame! After, what, twenty years of overspending in hip hop, it is so nice to have someone come in and tell people, "yes, you are getting ripped off, and that's just dumb!" Like, even if I disagree with him, I like this song because no one else says it. And it's not gonna get ya laid! :Macklemore: That shirt's hella dough :And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't Todd: Oh, God, that's so embarrassing. I came into the club wearing the same shirt as another guy. God, I just wanna die. Todd (VO): Oh, God, yes, yes, yes. Oh my God, that feels good. I take back everything. Todd: So, final conclusion, which is better? Hmm. Todd (VO): Macklemore...Justin...Macklemore...Justin... Todd: Actually, why do I have to choose? Can I just have both of them? They're the only good things on the radio at all! :Side-by-side Todd (VO): Like, what do I have to choose from besides these two guys? What else is good? :Clips of Maroon 5 - "Daylight", performed on ''The Voice '' :Adam Levine: The daylight... Todd (VO): Boring. :Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - "Stay" :Mikky: I want you to say Todd (VO): Boring! :Bruno Mars - "When I Was Your Man" :Bruno: Now my baby's dancing Todd (VO): Boring! :Drake - "Started from the Bottom" :Drake: Started from the bottom now we're here Todd (VO): Boring! Todd: No, I refuse to take sides here. These aren't just the only... :Side-by-side Todd (VO): ...good songs right now, they're the only interesting ones too, this and Macklemore's other song. Todd: Yeah, I'm not gonna pick. So why don't I just split the difference and buy myself a suit and tie at the thrift shop. of black-lined yellow pimp jacket with hat Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. I am totally gonna go down there and buy me a... no, no, I'm gonna keep wearing the same outfit I always wear. But you see, yeah, both songs are great. up and leaves Only good things on the radio, like...at all. Why is everything crappy lately? Jeez. :Wanz: This is fucking awesome :Justin's video ends Closing tag song: ZZ Top - "Sharp Dressed Man" THE END "Thrift Shop" is owned by Macklemore LLC "Suit & Tie" is owned by RCA Records This video is owned by me Category:Guides Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts Category:Content Category:Transcripts